


Special Unit: G.O.L.D.

by starlux (ramenrulz8P)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Action, M/M, OngNiel Week - Day 1, Slight Comedy and Romance, Special Agent AU, WARNING: Explosives and guns, i promise it contains a subway, mentions of yoon jisung, sprinkle of 2park at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/starlux
Summary: Agent Kang Daniel is not happy being assigned as Ong Seongwoo’s partner for a retrieval mission - mostly because he can’t keep his feelings in check.





	Special Unit: G.O.L.D.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains guns and explosives

Daniel hated the fact that Commander Jisung had assigned Ong Seongwoo to be his partner. Despite having tried to convince Jisung for the last two weeks to switch Seongwoo out, Daniel knew the Commander had picked the best people for the job. After all, this was Seongwoo’s area of expertise. 

Their objective was simple. Retrieve a priceless, stolen jewel before the thief sold it off. Normally, Daniel would have snuck into the exclusive, heavily guarded auction using stealthier means. He had been trained to crawl through vents and hang from wires, get in and get out unnoticed. However, thanks to Seongwoo, they were able to forgo meddling with security. 

It came as no surprise to Daniel that Seongwoo managed to get an invitation to this event. Everyone in these circles knew him as the White Cat - one of the most brilliant elusive thieves of their time. A thief that Daniel had spent the latter half of his years in the academy chasing. To this day, it didn’t sit well with him that the Task Force had him hunt Seongwoo down only so they could hire him.

But, if Daniel was being honest, he didn’t want Seongwoo there because the man distracted him. Instead of trying to figure out the location of the vault, like he should have been doing, Daniel kept looking back to Seongwoo, narrowing his eyes at the scenes of the brunette carrying pleasant conversations with A-list criminals. Despite knowing that Seongwoo had been with the Special Unit for over two years, it unsettled Daniel to see Seongwoo look so comfortable in this environment. It was almost like Seongwoo had never left the life of a thief behind. 

The illusion fell apart when Seongwoo met Daniel’s eyes from across the room and grinned. Daniel had to maintain his composure despite feeling his heart stop at the sight. Seongwoo tilted his head towards one of the back corners of the hall and Daniel understood, responding with with a brisk nod. Both of them disappeared into separate, isolated halls where fewer people would find them. 

Daniel’s earpiece buzzed and Seongwoo’s voice filtered through his eardrum. “These guys don’t know anything about the location of the vault. I’m going to try and see if one of the guards will be more helpful.” 

It made Daniel feel weary. He knew exactly how Seongwoo interrogated his subjects. The thought of having to back Seongwoo up while he all but threw himself at some random guard mixed with the lingering disdain from earlier set Daniel off. “What makes you think the guards would know anything? Or do you just want an excuse to flirt with someone else?”

“Maybe I do? What’s it to you?” Seongwoo snapped back, his tone losing all cordial grace. 

“Can you focus on the mission instead of galavanting around?” Daniel, yet again, failed at trying to convey what he really meant. He braced for the backlash as the earpiece crackled from Seongwoo’s indignant exhale. 

“You can fuck right off, Kang. You know full well how I conduct my missions!” 

“This is why I didn’t want to work with you,” Daniel muttered, more to himself than to Seongwoo.

“Are you still on about that?” 

Daniel swallowed silently and didn’t answer the man, thinking back to his failed attempts at trying to get Jisung to give him a different partner. 

“Fine.” Seongwoo’s cold tone gave Daniel chills. “You don’t want to work with me, then let’s not work together.” Static filled the line, leaving Daniel all by himself.

He instantly regretted letting his feelings get the better of him during a mission. Seongwoo did not answer his ear piece and had removed the tracking device they had placed on each other for safety. As Daniel searched the crowd, Seongwoo had seemed to vanish in plain sight. From his years of trailing the former thief, Daniel knew Seongwoo would strike soon. 

When the fire alarm went off not even ten minutes later, Daniel knew Seongwoo had succeeded in stealing back the jewels. He had tried to search the halls for his partner but the guards around the venue had all but dragged him outside. To add to his bad luck, it turned out that Seongwoo had not only taken the jewels, he’d taken the car as well. 

There was only one person Daniel could call up in a time like this. 

“Jaehwan, I fucked up,” Daniel announced the moment Jaehwan picked up.

“I know. I was watching you idiots through the security cameras,” the hacker replied, letting out a big sigh. “It’s really sad that you can’t control your own jealousy.” 

Daniel made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. He should have known Jaehwan would be watching. “Now is not the time! I need you to find Seongwoo for me.”

“I was already on it, so don’t think you’re gonna get out of this. I would never miss the chance to berate you about your repressed feelings.” Daniel could almost picture Jaehwan’s bemused smile. He thoroughly enjoyed picking on him. “It’s just sad. You got to work with someone as hot as Ong Seongwoo and you blew your chance. I would have definitely kissed him already, if I were you.” 

“Just hurry up!”

“Look, dipshit, your partner is almost too good at hiding from the cameras.” 

“Almost?” Daniel recoiled, upset that someone might downplay Seongwoo’s skill. 

“It’s not like he doesn’t leave a trail,” Jaehwan explained with a hint of smugness. “I have his general vicinity. He parked your car downtown at the mall.” “Be careful though. I think people were following him” 

Daniel racked his brain, wondering why in the world Seongwoo would go there instead of their designated switch-off point. As he mapped out the route in his head, Daniel had an idea. “Is there an entrance to the subway nearby it?” 

“Yes, actually, there is.”

“How far is that from where I am?”

“Around three blocks East.”

“Thanks,” Daniel gave a breathy reply as he sprinted towards the nearest subway entrance. Immediately he noticed several suspicious figures standing around. Though he wanted to run to the tunnels as fast as e could, he acted calm and collected while approaching the platform.

To his left and right were men dressed in black, all looking around while trying to act inconspicuous. 

Daniel tried to think of a way to get away from them and slip into the tunnels before the next train arrived. He waited until four of them turned to check the other side before slipping down into the tunnel. Though he had been certain no pedestrians had seen him, a few guards were definitely following him. 

As Daniel walked into the tunnel, he heard the guards’ footsteps grow nearer so he ran. His direction was aimless at first, weaving a random path in the maze-like tunnel until he was sure he’d lost them. When the sound of heavy boots against gravel had disappeared, Daniel focused on finding his partner. 

In the past, Seongwoo had a system where he would use the tunnels in the subway to get from place to place without being tracked. Signal down here was terrible and it was easy to get lost, but Daniel knew all of Seongwoo’s general routes when he was trying to avoid pursuers. It took him only a matter of minutes before he found his partner’s austentatious maroon suit. 

Seongwoo had his gun pointed directly at Daniel the moment he heard someone advancing. He kept his gun aimed as he sneered, “What are you doing here?” 

Daniel said nothing. Too stunned to speak in front of an angry Seongwoo. 

The brunette did not take kindly to his silence. He shoved his gun back into its holster and marched over to Daniel. His fists clenched around the soft fabric of Daniel’s coat and pulled the other man nearer, forcing Daniel to look into his dark, mesmerizing eyes. “Answer me.”

Even if he hadn’t been physically holding him, Daniel didn’t think he could move. Seongwoo’s dark eyes were like blades, pinning him to where he stood. 

From the tightness of his set jaw, the outline of his veins formed across his temple. 

Daniel knew he had to say it. He had to tell Seongwoo the truth. But his mind was racing and they weren’t exactly in the best situation. 

His heartbeat thundered in his ears as he tried to think of what to say until a small sound overrode all his other thoughts. 

An almost inaudible click went off a few meters away, flipping a switch inside of Daniel. 

_ Protect the object of interest.  _

He instinctively grabbed Seongwoo by the waist, covering the slightly smaller man’s body with his own as he pulled him to the ground. Their tangle of limbs rolled further from the tunnel they’d come from. When they stopped, Daniel remained pressing Seongwoo to the concrete. 

Adrenaline spiked through his blood as he waited for the bomb to go off. It wasn’t helping that angry Seongwoo started squirming beneath him, rubbing his ass right into Daniel’s crotch. 

“What the hell-” Seongwoo’s growled, until a thunderous boom shook the air. 

Daniel could feel Seongwoo gasp as he braced his arms tightly around the other man’s body. Debris and rubble rained from the far distance as the stayed in place, not daring to move. Their chests heaved as they tried to get oxygen to their pounding hearts. 

The heat of the blast dissipated, leaving them only with the heat radiating from each other that they shifted. Daniel pushed himself off the ground, hovering over Seongwoo who’d turned his head to face him. 

His partner immediately started questioning him. “Why? Why did you just save me? Is it because of your stupid moral code-”

“I’m sorry,” Daniel exhaled, cutting Seongwoo off. 

His dark brows furrowed at he looked up at Daniel in confusion. He scoffed, “Now, you’re sorry?” 

“I know I was a bit of jerk, but I literally spent four years of my life hunting you down every waking moment. It’s hard to get out of that mentality,” Daniel lied, skirting around what he really meant. 

“So, you still think I’m a criminal?” 

The veins outlining the sides of Seongwoo’s forehead made Daniel feel frustrated with himself. 

“No! It was just a lot, you know? It was a lot to switch from thinking of you as a criminal to a colleague and then I…”

“And then what?”

Daniel hesitated, letting the sounds of people clambering on the streets above fill their silence. He bore his eyes into Seongwoo’s, ignoring the maelstrom of chaos only a few hundred meters away, as he admitted, “I started to like you,” 

“You like me?” It was as if someone had doused the fiery anger that filled Seongwoo’s eyes. Disbelief and curiosity shone in Seongwoo’s gaze as he stared back at Daniel. “Then why did you act that way tonight?” 

Daniel’s ears grew hot. “I...mighthavegottenalittlejealous.” 

“What was that?” Seongwoo asked as a small smile spread across his face. Daniel knew he heard him. His partner just wanted him to say it again. 

“I might have gotten a little jealous…”

Seongwoo laughed so hard that Daniel felt him convulse against his body. 

When he finally caught his breath he replied, “Don’t worry, you’ve got me pinned under you. Quite literally.” 

Daniel looked down as if noticing just now that he’s been holding Seongwoo in his arms for the past few minutes.

“I guess I should get up, huh?” the blond said, not really wanting to get up.

“Yeah, you probably should,” a voice called out as footsteps approached them from the rubble. 

Daniel immediately pulled the gun he’d been carrying from out of it’s holster, protectively leaning over Seongwoo as he pointed his gun at the people who emerged from the dust. As he made out the two familiar silhouettes, he lowered his weapon. 

“Jihoon? Woojin?” he asked, addressing the two men. 

Jihoon stood smirking at the side with his hands tucked into the pockets of his white jumpsuit. To his right, Woojin looked over his shoulder with his arms crossed, showing off the golden embellishments on his black Special Unit jacket. 

Before Daniel could ask what they were doing there, Woojin spoke. “Jaehwan told us you’d be here.”

“We found you just in time to take care of those goons. That explosion took care of most of them but I might have made a crack in the ground,” Jihoon bragged, stating that last part so Daniel and Seongwoo knew they’d be the ones writing about it in their reports. 

Woojin eyed the area down the tunnel as police sirens wailed from above. “Let’s go before our friends in the police find us.” 

Daniel coughed, hopping off Seongwoo. He cautiously eyed his partner before helping him off the floor. They quickly dusted each other off under the scrutiny of their juniors and all four of them headed towards the nearest exit. 

All the while, Seongwoo stayed stuck to Daniel’s side. When they’d gained some distance from Woojin and Jihoon he leaned into Daniel’s ear, so only he could hear him. “Well, this is embarrassing.” 

“You’re telling me. These kids were three whole classes under me,” Daniel whispered back, helping Seongwoo up the steep steps of the back alley. 

When they returned to civilization, both Daniel and Seongwoo knew they were going to have to answer a lot of questions at HQ. The events of that night still hadn’t settled in for both of them. They didn’t want to return to be yelled at by Jisung quite yet. 

Seongwoo gave Daniel a mischievous grin before getting the attention of their juniors. “If I buy you two dinner, will you stall our return to headquarters?” 

“Call!” “No way!” They said in unison. 

“What do you mean call?” Jihoon snapped, stopping so he could look Woojin in the face. 

Woojin shrugged. “Free food.” 

Jihoon slapped his partner’s arm. “Follow protocol, you dumbass.” 

“Please, Jihoonie?” Woojin pouted, sticking out his lower lip. 

It was almost embarrassing to see how quickly Jihoon wavered under Woojin. Mere seconds later, he exhaled, “I hate you.” 

Just moments after he’d given in to their request, Jihoon shamelessly asked, “Can we eat at Lotteria?” 

“You know it.” Seongwoo grinned, staying back at Daniel’s side, stealthily weaving his fingers between Daniel’s. He looked over at his partner who eyed him with mild surprise. The surprise was quickly replaced by some unstated affection. Daniel lightly held on to Seongwoo’s hand, walking side by side, as if they were just another couple. At least, for right now, they were.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it despite the rushed pacing TwT I wanted to finish on time TwT If you see any mistakes, please let me know <333
> 
> I am always ready to scream about ongniel (and 2park) XD So if you want to find me, I'm [@ramenrulz8p](https://twitter.com/ramenrulz8P) on twitter <3
> 
> If you have time, please answer [ this poll](https://twitter.com/ramenrulz8P/status/1001988841564246016) for me XDD 
> 
> As always, a special thanks to my editor, [ averyblue ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/pseuds/averyblue), for reading this so quickly <3


End file.
